1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a manual shift lever locking structure, and especially to a locking structure used on a manual shift lever. Wherein, a knob on the shift lever can move up and down relative to the axle of the latter, then the lock in the knob can be locked and can fix the knob and the axle of the shift lever in a relative position to each other. Thereafter, a restraining element provided under the knob is used to restrain the knob and the axle of the shift lever from movement, and an effect of theft proofing is attained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional theft-proof devices used presently are divided mainly into the electronic type and the mechanical type. In activating of an electronic type device, the storage batteries for it are always turned on, thereby consumption of electric energy is astonishingly large. It is often that the energy of the storage batteries for such a device is exhausted to induce the result of inability of activating a car. Hence the effect of theft proofing is doubtful. Therefore, most owners of cars prefer the mechanical type theft-proof devices. Wherein, locks are arranged to fit the appropriate structures of shift levers to give effects of theft proofing. By the problem of heaviness as well as inconvenience of locking and unlocking of large theft-proof devices existing, most car owners use the smaller theft-proof devices added in shift levers which are more convenient for use.
Theft-proof devices for shift levers are provided mainly for the purpose of fixing a shift lever and preventing thieves from moving the shift levers. In such a conventional theft-proof device, a base is required to weld to the body of a car for mounting a lock. Then a U shaped rod loops the shift lever and is secured on the lock to lock the shift lever.
Such a theft-proof device for a shift lever is supposed to cooperate with a U shaped rod. The weight of the U shaped rod (shall be made of steel with high strength) and the lock head (being of the same material as that of the U shaped rod) is so large that a user will feel very heavy in operation.
The lightest shift lever locks used on cars presently are those locks provided directly in the heads of shift levers. There are various locks provided in the heads of shift levers in the markets, they get the object of theft-proofing taking advantage of the fact that the shifting push-button on a shift lever head can not be down pressed for shifting when a lock is locked. However, such locks provided in the heads of shift levers can only be used for automatic gear shifting although they are convenient in operation. They are not suitable for various manual shift levers in the markets. Thereby, car owners still can get the object of theft proofing only depending on the heavy and inconvenient stick-like locks.